Infinity
by Beauty Melody
Summary: Without any limit (DISCONTINUED)
1. Prolog

Aku mencintaimu tanpa batas

Apa kau juga mencintaiku—

—tanpa batas?

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=  
_

_Infinity_ - without any limit

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : U. Sasuke – H. Hinata**

**=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=  
**

**.  
**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kun_... Aku ingin anak pertama kita dinamai Tsuyu..." ujar gadis manis itu.

"Embun pagi?"

"Em." Si gadis mengangguk antusias.

"Tidak terlalu buruk," kata pemuda tampan itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." Seketika bibirnya mengerucut.

"Aku hanya bercanda, kau tahu? Aku yakin anak pertama kita pasti perempuan."

"Percaya diri sekali..." Si gadis meremehkan.

"Jelas. Pasti akan secantik dirimu. Aku sudah bisa membayangkannya."

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_..." Ahh, semu merah jelas tercetak di pipi putihnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka aku puji? Atau kau cemburu dengan anak perempuan kita?"

"Ti-tidak... si-siapa yang ce-cemburu..."

"Jangan tergagap. Kau ingat perjanjian kita? Kalau kau tergagap lagi di depanku, aku akan menghukummu," seringai tipis tersungging di bibir sang pemuda.

"A-apa!" Gadis berambut indigo panjang itu terbelalak. Ya, dia tahu apa hukuman yang dimaksud si pemuda itu.

Chu~

Kecupan singkat antara bibir si pemuda dengan bibir si gadis. Hanya sekejap, tetapi mampu melumpuhkan saraf-saraf motorik si gadis.

"Ini hukumannya."

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_!"

"Apa? Kau tak suka? Baiklah, akan aku ambil lagi."

Dan si pemuda kembali mengecup bibir mungil kekasihnya—kekasih yang sangat dicintainya—lama.

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaima_..."

"_Okaeri_... _Tousan_!"

Pekikan khas anak kecil terdengar jelas di telinga pria seperempat abad itu. Tedengar langkah lari-lari kecil dari ruang tamu. Pria tampan itu duduk di undakan dekat pintu masuk untuk melepas sepatunya. Tiba-tiba si anak kecil menubrukkan tubuhnya pada punggung pria itu, kemudian memeluk lehernya erat.

"Aku kangen _Tousan_..." ujar gadis kecil itu riang.

"Benarkah?" si pria membalikkan badannya dan menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan si gadis.

"Eum!" Gadis kecil itu mengangguk antusias.

"Kalau begitu, boleh _Tousan _minta ciuman selamat datang?" senyuman tipis mengembang di paras tampannya.

"Tidak mau," ucap si gadis sembari memalingkan wajahnya.

Pria itu mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena _Tousan_ bau. Uhh~" Gadis kecil itu terkikik pelan sembari menutup hidungnya.

"Ahh, benarkah? Kalau kau tak mau mencium _Tousan_, biar _Tousan_ saja yang menciummu... seperti ini..."

Dengan gesit, si pria melancarkan ciuman bertubi-tubi ke gadis itu sambil sesekali menggelitiknya.

"Ahahahahah... A-aampun _Tousan_... Ahahaha... A-aampunn... "

Seketika, gelak tawa membahana di ruangan kecil itu.

**.**

**.**

"Erhhmm..."

Pemuda bewajah stoic itu menggeram pelan sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Tidur siang di sela-sela jam istirahat, kini telah menjadi rutinitasnya. Dengan menjadikan pangkuan kekasihnya sebagai bantal—tentunya. Perlahan dia bangun, kemudian mendudukkan diri di samping kekasih hatinya.

Si gadis—yang pangkuannya menjadi korban—terus terkikik geli. Tangan kecilnya menutup mulutnya untuk sedikit meredam tawanya. Hal itu justru membuat si pemuda mengernyitkan dahi—penasaran.

"Ada apa?" Tak tahan dengan ekspresi si gadis, pemuda itu bertanya.

"Tidak ada... Kkk..." jawab si gadis, masih dengan kikikannya.

"Jangan bohong. Ada apa? Sepertinya kau begitu gembira? Atau..." Perasaan Sasuke mulai tidak enak.

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar tidak bohong, Sasuke-_kun_," jawab gadis itu.

"Hyuuga Hinata, kau tau kan, kalau aku tak suka dibohongi. Kau juga tau kan, hukuman yang akan aku berikan padamu jika kau ketahuan berbohong? Hm? Bagaimana? Masih tidak mau mengatakan yang sejujurnya?" ujar Sasuke menyeringai.

"A-apa... aku benar-benar ti-tidak berbo-bohong, Sa-sasuke-_kun_..." Hinata mulai merasakan aura yang tak enak. Dia tahu pasti apa yang dimaksud 'hukuman' dari Sasuke.

"Hm... benarkah? Kalaupun tidak, aku akan tetap menghukummu karena kau telah membuatku penasaran, Hinata..."

Ohh, tidak! Seringai itu makin lebar dan aura yang menyelimuti Sasuke makin mengelam. Perlahan, dia condongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_... A-aku rasa, bel ma-masuk sudah be-berbunyi..." Hinata mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Baru jam berapa ini?"

Gerakan Sasuke terhenti, kemudian dia meraih ponsel yang ada di kantung celananya. Sejenak dia mengamati layar ponsel itu sebelum mengaktifkan papan kuncinya.

Tunggu. Sepertinya ada yang berbeda. Pantulan bayangan di layar ponsel canggih itu seperti bukan dirinya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi. Jelas ada yang beda dengan tampilannya. Tapi apa?

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Lima det—

Snatch!

Iris _onyx_ itu membelalak tak percaya. Bayangan yang terpantul di layar ponsel itu memang dia. Wajah dirinya. Namun, tidak untuk ikatan kecil di atas kepalanya, yang menyisakan sedikit anak rambut di sekitar poninya.

_Kami-sama_...

Betapa imut dan cantiknya bayangan yang ada di layar ponsel Sasuke itu. Oh, atau bisa disebut duplikat Sasuke?

Hinata sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke. Tawa kecilnya masih terdengar pelan.

Sasuke yang merasakan ketidakwajaran atas dirinya—terlebih rambutnya—segera menoleh ke arah Hinata. Tatapannya mengintimidasi seolah meminta penjelasan pada gadis mungil itu.

Hinata yang merasa diamati mulai menghentikan tawanya. Perlahan dia menoleh, membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan gusar.

Tatapan Sasuke yang seolah-olah berkata 'bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi' itu membuat Hinata sedikit mengerut.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun kawaii_..." cengiran khas anak kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Tatapan polos yang meluluhkan hati itu sungguh menguji iman.

Sasuke masih mempertahankan tatapan mautnya.

'Apa maksudmu?'

Tatapan itu seolah berbicara.

"A-apa? A-aku hanya me-mencoba sedikit me-mendandanimu..." bela Hinata.

Masih tidak terima dengan jawaban Hinata itu, tatapan Sasuke makin mengintimidasi.

"Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar harus aku hukum, Hinata..."

Perlahan Sasuke mendekat ke arah Hinata.

"Kau..."

"... harus aku hukum..."

"...seperti ini!"

"Ahahahahah... A-aampun Sa-saasuke-_kuun_... Ahahaha... A-aampunn... "

Sasuke mulai menggelitiki Hinata dengan ganasnya. Sampai-sampai Hinata menangis karena kegelian.

**.**

**.**

"Hinata-_sama_, tiket pesawat dan keperluan lainnya sudah saya siapkan. Setelah rapat dengan Mr. Smith, kita langsung menuju ke bandara," ujar seorang pemuda bermata pucat—sama dengan gadis itu—, dengan rambut yang sedikit diikat ujungnya.

"Arigatou, Neji-_nii_. Kau boleh pergi..."

"... ehm, satu lagi. Panggil aku Hinata, tanpa embel-embel '_sama_'. Aku merasa aneh mendengarnya," kata Hinata sembari menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Baik, Hinata..." jawab Neji singkat, kemudian dia berlalu dari ruang kerja Hinata.

Sepeningggal Neji, Hinata segera membereskan meja kerjanya, kemudian membuka laci kerjanya. Tangan kecilnya meraih selembar foto yang terselip di bawah tumpukan dokumen.

Mata pucatnya menatap sendu. Namun, ada sedikit kerinduan yang tersirat di wajah cantiknya.

Sebuah foto seorang pemuda _stoic_ yang tengah merangkul seorang gadis berambut indigo sepinggang dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Sebelah tangannya meraih benda yang tergantung di lehernya. Sebuah cincin perak yang difungsikan sebagai bandul kalung. Cincin dengan ukiran U S di bagian dalamnya. U S—Uchiha Sasuke. Dia genggam cincin itu, seolah bisa meredakan kerinduannya.

"Aku kembali, Sasuke-_kun_..."

**.**

**.**

- tbc -


	2. Back

Aku kembali

Aku kembali—

—masih dengan membawa cintamu

_=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=  
_

_Infinity_ - without any limit

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : U. Sasuke – H. Hinata**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=**  
**

**.  
**

**.**

"_Tousan_, aku berangkat dulu ya..." pamit Tsuyu pada Sasuke. Dia segera memakai sepatunya. Gadis kecil yang kini berusia 7 tahun itu sudah berani berangkat ke sekolah sendiri.

"Kau yakin tak mau _tousan _antar?" tawar Sasuke.

"_Tousan_..." Tsuyu menghelas nafas sejenak, "...aku ini sudah besar. Aku berani berangkat sekolah sendiri."

"Apanya yang sudah besar. Lihat, kau masih pendek.." ejek Sasuke. Dia tidak benar-benar mengejek. Hanya sekedar menggoda.

"Terserah, _Tousan_. Aku mau berangkat.." Tsuyu merajuk.

"Ahh, sepertinya ada yang melupakan sesuatu..." Sasuke berdiri menyandar dinding sebelah rak sepatu sembari melipat tangannya.

Tsuyu menatap ke arahnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti.

Jemari Sasuke menunjuk pipinya sendiri. Seakan dikomandoni, Tsuyu tersenyum dan kemudian menarik sebelah tangan Sasuke. Isyarat untuk sedikit merendahkan badannya.

Cup!

Kecupan singkat di pipi sang ayah menjadi agenda wajib sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Entah, ada apa dengan hari ini, dia lupa mengecup pipi ayahnya.

"Aku berangkat..." kata Tsuyu sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke membalas senyuman malaikat kecilnya itu. Tak lama setelah Tsuyu berangkat, dia kembali ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap ke kantor.

Tujuh tahun menjadi _single parents_ di usia muda bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah. Cemoohan, gunjingan, bahkan teror selalu dia dapatkan pada awalnya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, telinga dan hatinya sudah kebal terhadap semua itu.

Ya, tujuh tahun yang lalu saat tingkat pertama perguruan tinggi, seseorang dengan pakaian model _buttler_ menyambangi _flat_ kecilnya untuk menyerahkan seorang bayi perempuan dan sepucuk surat. Sepucuk surat yang memaparkan kenyataan pahit sekaligus membahagiakan.

.

.∞.

.

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki _mansion_ megah yang dia tinggalkan tujuh tahun lalu.

Ya, tujuh tahun lalu, saat dia lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Saat dia harus meninggalkan Jepang atas paksaan dari ayahnya. Meninggalkan semua kenangan manisnya. Meninggalkan belahan jiwanya.

Tujuh tahun sudah dia ditempa menjadi pribadi yang kuat. Menjadi sosok yang keras berhati dingin sama seperti Hyuuga lainnya. Menjadi wanita karir yang tegas dan bertangan dingin.

Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan sesak di dada. Dia rindu dengan rumah ini. Dia rindu dengan adik kecilnya—yang pasti sekarang sudah menjelma menjadi gadis cantik. Dia rindu diperlakukan seperti putri oleh para _maid_nya. Dia rindu bermain rumah-rumahan bersama adik kecilnya. Dia rindu semuanya. Rindu—sangat rindu.

Pandangannya teralihkan pada sesosok gadis yang sedang duduk di ayunan rotan di halaman samping. Rambut coklatnya yang menari-nari diterbangkan angin, bibir tipisnya sesekali menyunggingkan senyum melihat kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di sekitar taman di depannya. Benar-benar gadis yang sangat manis. Dia—dia adik kecilnya. Hanabi. Hyuuga Hanabi.

Perlahan, ia langkahkah kakinya menghampiri si gadis rambut coklat yang masih asyik dengan dunianya.

"Hanabi-_chan_..." panggil Hinata pelan.

Suaranya begitu lembut dan halus, tetapi khas. Hanabi tersentak. Suara itu, suara itu suara yang begitu ia rindukan. Suara sang kakak yang tidak pernah ia dengar secara langsung selama tujuh tahun ini.

Kepalanya memutar perlahan menatap ke arah sang kakak. Mata putihnya membelalak begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dia berdiri dengan tiba-tiba.

"_Ne-nee-chan_..."

Suaranya tercekat dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Sosok yang ia kagumi itu terlihat berbeda dari tujuh tahun lalu. Tak ada geraian rambut memanjang di punggungnya dengan sematan pita kecil, tetapi berganti sanggulan kecil yang tertata rapi di tengkuknya. Tak ada _dress_ imut yang melekat di tubuhnya, tetapi berganti kemeja putih tulang dan _blazer_ abu-abu dengan rok kerja senada. Sepatu _flat_ dengan desain yang imut, kini berganti dengan sepatu _heels_ yang tampak elegan dan berkelas. Sungguh berbeda dengan Hinata yang dulu.

"_Ne-nee-chan_... Hi-hinata-_nee_... itukah kau?" suaranya masih tercekat. Dia tidak membayangkan akan bertemu dengan kakak kesayangannya saat ini. Benar-benar kejutan yang luar biasa.

"Eum..." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Dadanya sakit menahan kerinduan yang membuncah. Perlahan ia rentangkan kedua tangannya. "Ka-kau tak ma-mau me-hiks... me-meluk _nee-san_... hiks..." kata Hinata terbata-bata.

Seketika, Hanabi langsung menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya. Melepaskan kerinduan yang mendalam. Memeluk tubuh ringkih yang terlihat tegar itu erat. Kedua perempuan Hyuuga itu saling memeluk dan menangis. Menyalurkan segala perasaan.

Setelah cukup lama, perlahan Hinata menguraikan pelukannya. "Ja-jangan menangis, Ha-hanabi-_chan_..." ucap Hinata pelan sembari mengusap air mata di pipi Hanabi.

"_Nee-chan_ juga... jangan menangis..." Hanabi juga mengusap air mata Hinata. "_Nee-chan_ jelek kalau menangis..." Hanabi mencoba mencairkan suasana haru itu.

Keduanya lalu tersenyum. Senyuman yang indah dan elok.

.

Setelah acara haru biru itu, Hanabi segera menggandeng tangan Hinata dan membawanya memasuki rumah. Langkah Hinata terhenti ketika mereka baru saja melewati pintu depan. Hanabi ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

Aroma khas keluarga Hyuuga mulai tercium di ruangan ini. Setitik air mata menetes di pipinya. Sudah lama dia tidak mencium aroma ini. Aroma yang penuh ketegasan Hyuuga Hiashi, aroma lembut milik ibunya—yang kini telah tiada, aroma ceria milik Hanabi. Semuanya berpadu di sini.

"_Nee-chan_..."

Panggilan Hanabi membuyarkan ketermenungan Hinata.

"Ya?" Dia menata lembut ke arah Hanabi. Senyum tipis nan indah dia perlihatkan pada adiknya itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi... aku tidak mau melihat _nee-chan_ menangis lagi..." kata Hanabi sambil menggenggam sebelah tangan Hinata erat.

"Tidak.. _Nee-chan _tidak menangis," jemari tangannya yang bebas menyeka air matanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kamar. _Nee-chan_ harus ganti baju dulu. Setelah itu, ceritakan semua padaku..." kata Hanabi penuh semangat.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Dan hanya menurut saja ketika tiba-tiba Hanabi dengan semangat menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke lantai atas. Ke kamar Hinata dulu.

.

"_Nee-chan_... _Nee-chan_ ganti baju dulu, ya. Sebentar, aku ambilkan pakaian _Nee-chan_," kata Hanabi seraya membuka almari pakaian di samping tempat tidurnya.

Hinata yang masih berdiri di samping pintu, kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengitari ruangan yang sudah lama tak dijamahnya itu.

Senyumnya mengembang ketika tahu ruangan ini tidak berubah. Masih sama seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu ketika ia tinggalkan. Ranjang _queensize_ yang penuh boneka, meja rias, almari dan meja belajar dengan letak yang sama. Aroma pengharum ruangannya pun sama.

Hinata meraih pigura foto yang terpajang di atas meja belajarnya. Sebuah foto dirinya dengan sang adik ketika mereka kecil. Foto dengan _background_ langit senja dan diambil saat mereka berlibur di pantai.

Di sampingnya ada foto sang ibu, Hyuuga Hikari, yang meninggal ketika melahirkan Hanabi. Sedangkan foto yang terpajang di dinding adalah foto resmi dirinya, sang ayah—Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hanabi. Hiashi yang memakai setelan jas hitam berdiri di belakang Hinata yang memakai _dress_ hitam bercorak merah dengan bandana merah di rambut indigonya yang terurai dan duduk di kursi. Sedangkan Hanabi berdiri di depan agak samping Hinata memakai _dress_ hitam bercorak merah pula dengan rambut yang diikat dua. Mereka tampak bahagia walaupun kurang satu anggotanya.

Diusapnya foto ibu yang sangat dia cintai. Mata putihnya berkaca-kaca menahan air mata yang kapan saja bisa jatuh. Dia rindu wanita cantik di foto itu. Mengagumi setiap kelembutan dan apapun yang ada pada dirinya. Dia ingin seperti beliau. Menjadi wanita yang anggun, tetapi tegar. Menjadi ibu yang lembut, tetapi tegas.

" _Nee-chan_ ini baju gantinya," kata Hanabi seraya mengangsurkan sebuah _dress_ berwarna biru cerah. Sangat serasi dengan warna kulit Hinata.

"Aku rasa _Nee-chan_ cocok memakai pakaian ini. Dan pakaian itu—" Hanabi menunjuk pakaian yang di kenakan Hinata,"—aku rasa kurang cocok untuk _Nee-chan._ Apalagi sanggulan ini—" Hanabi ganti menunjuk rambut Hinata,"—tidak cocok sama sekali. Huhh.."

"Jadi... _Nee-chan_ harus ganti baju dengan _dress_ imut ini. Ya?" ujar Hanabi tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?" Hinata tampak meragu, kemudian melanjutkan,"Baiklah. _Nee-chan_ akan ganti pakaian dengan _dress_ yang kau pilihkan."

Hinata menerima _dress_ biru cerah itu, kemudian memasuki ruang ganti di kamarnya.

"Hanabi-_chan_, nanti temani _Nee-chan _jalan-jalan ya. _Nee-chan_ kangen suasana di sini. Kau mau, kan?" tanya Hinata setengah berteriak.

Hanabi yang sedang tiduran di ranjang besar itu menyahutnya dengan setengah berteriak juga.

"Apa _Nee-chan_ tidak lelah? Aku sih, mau-mau saja..."

"Tidak. _Nee-chan_ tidak lelah. _Nee-chan_ ingin berkeliling Konoha. Sudah lama tidak menikmati Konoha di malam hari. Jadi, kau mau kan, menemani _Nee-chan_?"

"Eum, baiklah. Lagipula _tousan_ juga belum pulang dari Kyoto."

"Memangnya _tousan_ mau pulang kapan?" tanya Hinata sambil keluar dari ruang ganti.

Hanabi menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Wow... benar, kan? _Nee-chan _cocok sekali dengan _dress_ itu..." Hanabi terpana dengan penampilan Hinata sekarang.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan _Nee-chan_ tadi..."

Hinata duduk di depan meja rias, dan kemudian mulai melepas sanggulan rambutnya.

"Ah, iya. Sepertinya _tousan _akan pulang tiga atau empat hari lagi. Memangnya kenapa?" Hanabi menghampiri Hinata, kemudian membantu Hinata menyisir rambutnya.

"Eum, tidak. Berarti tiga hari ini _Nee-chan_ bisa jalan-jalan sepuasnya. Hehehe.." Hinata terkekeh.

"Uh, dasar, _Nee-chan_. Hehehe.."

Mereka tertawa bersama.

.

.∞.

.

"Teme, hari ini kau ada acara tidak?" tanya Naruto, sahabat sekaligus Direktur utama Uzumaki _inc_. tempatnya kini bekerja. Naruto kini sedang berada di ruangan Sasuke. Sasuke adalah seorang Manajer Perencanaan di Uzumaki _inc_.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia masih sibuk meneliti berkas-berkas di mejanya, sedangkan Naruto sibuk memainkan miniatur mobil yang tertata rapi di sudut ruangan.

"Kalau begitu, nanti malam kau bisa ikut pesta pembukaan cabang perusahaan kita yang baru, kan?" kata Naruto penuh harap. Iris biru lautnya menatap Sasuke yang masih berkutat dengan berkas laporan di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Dobe," jawab Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas itu.

"Hei! Kenapa tidak bisa? Ayolah, Teme. Sekali-kali kau juga harus bersenang-senang..." Naruto meletakkan mobil-mobilan ke tempat semula, kemudian berjalan menghampiri meja Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Tsuyu sendirian di rumah.."

"Kau kan bisa menyuruh _housekeeper_-mu lembur untuk menjaganya. Ayolah, hanya sebentar. Kau itu perlu _refreshing. _Aku janji kita akan pulang sebelum tengah malam. Ya?" rayu Naruto.

Sasuke tampak menimbang-nimbang. Tangan dan pandangan matanya berhenti bergerak, menatap satu titik.

Ya, benar kata temannya itu. Dia butuh penyegaran. Sudah lama dia tidak mengikuti acara-acara seperti itu. Terhitung sejak Tsuyu hadir di hidupnya. Selama ini, semua yang ia lakukan hanya untuk anak semata wayangnya itu. Pikiran dan hatinya hanya ia fokuskan untuk Tsuyu. Gadis kecil itulah yang menjadi kekuatannya sampai sekarang ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Baiklah. Tapi tidak lebih dari jam 10 malam," jawab Sasuke datar. Naruto berbinar mendengar jawaban sahabatnya itu.

"Okeee, Teme! Nanti aku tunggu di lobi. _Jaa_..."

Dia segera keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dan kembali ke ruangannya.

Ya, saat ini dia butuh penyegaran. Tak ada salahnya, bukan, sekali-kali dia menikmati hidup?

.

.∞.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_... Ayo kita naik bianglala itu..." ajak Hinata sambil menarik tangan kekasihnya.

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke taman hiburan. Malam ini malam Minggu, bertepatan dengan adanya festival kembang api di Konoha.

"Apa kau tidak lelah, Hinata?"

"E-ehh... Sasuke-_kun_ lelah ya. _Gomen-ne_..."

Seketika, tarikan Hinata melonggar dan dia menundukkan kepalanya. Dia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat kekasihnya itu kelelahan untuk mengikuti kemauannya.

Sasuke yang melihat perubahan air muka kekasih hatinya itu. Senyuman tipis mengembang di bibirnya. Dia tidak lelah. Bahkan dia masih kuat untuk menggendong Hinata berkeliling taman hiburan ini. Hanya saja dia khawatir dengan Hinata.

Gadis mungil itu terus saja berjalan dan bergerak tanpa henti sesampainya mereka di taman hiburan. Apa dia tidak kehausan atau lapar mungkin? Memang, raut wajahnya sedikitpun tidak menyiratkan kelelahan. Namun, sebagai kekasih yang baik, bukankah Sasuke harus perhatian juga pada kekasihnya.

"Tidak, Hinata. Aku tidak lelah. Sungguh.." Sasuke menatap gadis itu lembut.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke. "Benarkah?" ucap Hinata. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita naik, Sasuke-_kun_..."

Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pasrah dan mengikuti setiap tarikan dan ajakan Hinata. Ohh, bersabarlah, Sasuke...

.

Setelah berkeliling menikmati setiap permainan, Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke sebuah bangku di sudut taman hiburan itu. Sebuah tempat yang pas untuk menonton kembang api yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Kau duduk di sini dulu. Aku akan membelikanmu minuman hangat," kata Sasuke. "Pakai jaketku..." tambah Sasuke sembari memakaikan jaketnya di tubuh Hinata.

"Jangan lama-lama, Sasuke-_kun_..." ucap Hinata manja.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

Hinata begitu menikmati pemandangan taman hiburan tersebut. Acara kembang apinya belum dimulai, tetapi di sekitar taman hiburan sudah ramai pengunjung. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang mempesona. Tak jarang ada beberapa pemuda yang melirik ke arahnya.

.

Sasuke yang sudah kembali dari membeli minuman, kini sedang memperhatikan Hinata dari jauh. Senyuman kekasihnya itu memang mempesona. Entah sudah berapa kali Sasuke bersemu merah ketika melihatnya. Walaupun samar, tapi semu itu tetap ada.

Pandangannya tiba-tiba beralih kepada beberapa pemuda yang sedang melirik-lirik gadisnya itu. Dia tidak suka ada yang memperhatikan kekasihnya itu. Terlebih pada orang yang asing.

Sesegera mungkin dia menghampiri Hinata yang masih tidak sadar bahwa dirinya tengah diperhatikan oleh pemuda-pemuda itu.

Dengan jahil, dia mengagetkan Hinata dengan menempelkan gelas berisi kopi hangat itu ke pipi Hinata dari belakang. Sekaligus menunjukkan pada pemuda-pemuda itu bahwa dia adalah pemilik gadis manis itu. Kontan Hinata yang sedang menikmati pemandangan menjadi terkejut.

"A-ahh, Sasuke-_kun_..." Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu, _Hime_?" tanya Sasuke. Kemudian dia berputar dan duduk di sebelah Hinata sembari menyerahkan minuman itu pada Hinata.

"Ti-tidak ju-juga, Sasuke-_kun_. Kenapa?" jawab Hinata terbata-bata. Dia selalu salah tingkah ketika kekasihnya itu memanggilnya '_Hime_'.

"Aku tidak suka," kata Sasuke. Pandangannya lurus ke depan.

"E-ehh... ti-tidak suka kenapa?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Aku tak suka jika kau mengumbar senyummu, _Hime_." Sepertinya Sasuke sedang merajuk.

"..." Hinata mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan pandangannya ke depan. Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang. Walaupun bertemu dan kemudian tersenyum, bukankah itu hal yang wajar. Dia hanya mau sekedar menyapa. Ramah itu tidak dilarang, bukan?

"Mereka—" Sasuke menunjuk segerombolan pemuda di samping mereka dengan mengendikkan dagunya,"—terus memperhatikanmu sejak tadi. Terutama saat kau tersenyum. Aku tidak suka. Kau milikku, _Hime_."

Hinata tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu Sasuke. Tangan kecilnya kini beralih menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Hangat. Ya, tangan Sasuke memang hangat. Dia senang menggenggam tangan Sasuke seperti ini. Menautkan jemari mereka. Berbagi kehangatan dan kasih sayang.

"Tapi aku menyukainya, Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Hinata pelan sambil tersenyum.

"..." Kini, berganti Sasuke yang mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti.

"Aku menyukai Sasuke yang seperti ini. Sasuke yang cemburu. Ini berarti Sasuke-_kun_ mencintaiku, bukan? Aku menyukainya..."

Sasuke menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. Perlahan, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Sasuke. Tatapannya mengarah ke mata kelam Sasuke.

_Onyx_ bertemu _lavender_. Hitam bertemu putih.

"..."

"..."

"Aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun_. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Seketika, bibir tipis itu bertemu dengan bibir sang pemuda bersamaan dengan letusan kembang api yang bertebaran di angkasa. Memancarkan sinar-sinar dan gemerlapan. Menunjukkan semarak dan gegap gempita.

Tak ada kalimat balasan yang diucapkan Sasuke. Hanya ini. Hanya sebuah ciuman untuk kekasih hatinya. Kekasih yang selalu dicintainya. Kekasih pertama dan terakhir. Kekasih untuk menjadi ibu dai anak-anaknya kelak.

'Aku juga mencintaimu, Uchiha Hinata'.

.

.∞.

.

Hinata dan Hanabi tengah berada di pusat kota. Dia begitu menikmati suasana Konoha malam ini. Tujuh tahun berlalu, semuanya telah berubah. Hiruk pikuk kota masih saja terlihat di malam hari.

Tak ada _bodyguard_ yang mengawal mereka. Neji masih berada di Jerman untuk mengurus beberapa urusan perusahaan. Dan mereka pergi dengan menyelinap.

"Hanabi-_chan_, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita merayakan kepulanganku?" Hinata tersenyum merayu.

"Firasatku sepertinya tidak enak. _Nee-chan_ mau merayakannya di mana?" tanya Hanabi hati-hati.

"Eum, bagaimana kalau kedai sake?" senyuman Hinata tambah lebar.

"Apa! Tidak! Aku tidak mau. Sejak kapan _Nee-chan_ minum-minuman seperti itu?" gertak Hanabi. Setahunya, Hinata adalah gadis yang polos dan lembut. Bahkan dia bisa mabuk hanya dengan minum satu cawan sake berkadar alkohol rendah.

"Ayolah, Hanabi-_chan_. Untuk merayakan kepulanganku.. Ya? Lagipula kau kan juga sudah dewasa. Benar, kan?" rayu Hinata.

"Tck... _Nee-chan_ benar-benar pintar merayu," Hanabi merasa kalah. "Baiklah, tapi tidak sampai mabuk ya?"

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Kemudian dia menarik tangan Hanabi dan memasuki salah satu kedai yang ada di pinggir jalan.

.

.∞.

.

"Teme, ayolah... kau harus ikut bersenang-senang," kata Naruto sembari sesekali menyesap minumannya. Sasuke duduk di sebuah meja tinggi di samping lantai dansa kembali menyesap minumannya. Buka minuman beralkohol. Hanya segelas cola.

Mereka kini sedang berada di pesta pembukaan anak cabang Uzumaki _inc_. yang baru. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam lebih. Dan mereka masih berada di pesta—yang menurut Sasuke—menjemukan itu. Bahkan pesta itu semakin malam semakin meriah. Alunan musik klasik yang mengalun merdu, kini berganti menjadi alunan musik yang menghentak. Suasana ruang pesta itu makin semarak.

"Ahh, kalau begitu aku mau turun dulu, teme. Selamat menikmati pestanya. Ahahahha..."

Sasuke benar-benar merasa bosan. Ini tidak seperti yang Naruto janjikan siang tadi. Jelas-jelas tadi dia menyetujui jika mereka akan pulang tak lebih dari jam 10 malam. Namun nyatanya sekarang, sahabat rambut kuningnya itu tengah asyik berlenggak-lenggok di lantai dansa bersama beberapa gadis—yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Teme... kemarilah. Ayo kita bersenang-senang... Ahahahahah.." tawa Naruto membahana.

Pipinya bersemu merah pekat. Bicaranya juga sudah tampak melamtur. Tiga garis tipis di pipinya makin tercetak jelas. Sepertinya pemuda itu benar-benar sudah mabuk.

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Jadi, inikah yang dimaksud pesta pembukaan itu. Namun, tampaknya ini seperti pesta bujang yang memuakkan. Apalagi tatapan gadis-gadis genit yang mengarah padanya. Dia begitu risih.

Pantas saja firasatnya sudah tidak enak sejak memasuki ruangan itu. Ternyata pesta itu hanya sebuah kamuflase bagi Naruto untuk mengadakan pesta bujang.

Tidak tahan dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu, Sasuke segera menghampirinya di lantai dansa. Sebisa mungkin dia menghindar dari gadis-gadis berpakaian mini itu.

"Aku mau pulang dulu. Akan aku panggilkan sopirmu untuk menjemputmu," kata Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto.

"Ahahahah... kau tidak asyik, Teme. Ah, baiklah.. sampaikan salamku pada Tsuyu-_chan_..." kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.∞.

.

"Hanabi.. Kaukah itu?" sapa seorang pemuda pada Hanabi.

Hanabi menoleh ke arah pemuda itu. Hinata yang duduk di seberang Hanabi ikut menoleh ke arah pemuda itu.

"Konohamaru. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati pemuda yang disukainya ada di tempat ini juga. Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya malam ini.

"Aku sedang bersama temanku merayakan ulang tahunnya. Kau sendiri?" Konohamaru menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Dia ini—"

"Dia kakakku. Perkenalkan, namanya Hinata."

Semu merah jelas tercetak di pipi Hanabi. Hinata dapat melihat jelas itu.

"Salam kenal, Hinata-_nee_. Aku Konohamaru," ucap Konohamaru sembari sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Salam kenal..." balas Hinata ramah. "Ah, apakah kau ada acara lain?" tanya Hinata pada Konohamaru.

"Tidak. Memangnya kenapa, Hinata-_nee_?"

"Kalau begitu, maukah kau mengajak Hanabi jalan-jalan?"

Hanabi terbelalak seketika. Apa yang maksud kakaknya itu. Dia hanya bergurau, bukan? Bagaimana jika Konohamaru menanggapi gurauan kakaknya itu. Ah, wajah Hanabi kian memerah pekat.

"Eum, aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula, aku sudah bosan dengan acara ulang tahun itu."

"Kebetulan sekali.." Hinata tersenyum sumringah.

"Tapi, apa Hanabi mau pergi denganku?"

Blush~

Pipi Hanabi kontan memerah. Secara tidak langsung, Konohamaru mengajaknya jalan, bukan? Bagaimana ini?

"Tentu saja mau. Ya, kan Hanabi-_chan_?" goda Hinata

"Ta-tapi..." suaranya tercekat.

"Baiklah, tunggu apalagi.. Cepat kalian pergi..." usir Hinata sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Ta-tapi _Nee-chan_?"

"Tenanglah Hanabi-_chan_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Hei! Walaupun lama di Eropa, aku juga masih bisa mengingat alamat rumah kita dengan baik. Tenanglah. Sekarang waktunya kalian bersenang-senang," terang Hinata panjang lebar.

Hanabi masih meragukan kakaknya itu. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada kakanya jika ia tinggalkan sendiri di sini. Apalagi, dia baru saja pulang dari luar negeri. Bagaimana jika nanti dia mabuk.

"Aku janji tidak akan banyak minum. Dan aku akan pulang secepatnya. _Nee-chan_ janji," ujar Hinata seraya mengangkat dua jarinya.

"..."

"Benar. _Nee-chan_ janji akan segera pulang. _Nee-chan_ ingin sendiri dulu. Kau pergilah dengan Konohamaru..." Hinata menatap Hanabi lekat-lekat.

"Konohamaru, tolong jaga Hanabi. Antarkan dia pulang secepatnya," pesan Hinata.

"Baik, _Nee-san_. Aku akan segera mengantarkannya pulang."

"_Nee-chan_..."

"Aku tak apa-apa, Hanabi. Percayalah. Aku ingin sendiri dulu..."

"Ayo, Hanabi..." ajak Konohamaru.

Hanabi masih saja menatap ke arah kakaknya sampai dia keluar dari pintu kedai.

"_Gomen-ne_, Hanabi," ucap Hinata lirih.

.

.∞.

.

Mobil hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata membelah jalanan kota yang lengang. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul duabelas malam. Sesegera mungkin pria bermata _onyx_ itu harus sampai apartemennya.

Matanya menyipit ketika melihat sesosok gadis berambut panjang yang mengenakan _dress_ tipis—di malam sedingin ini—yang tengah membungkuk melakukan sesuatu di trotoar dekat lampu merah tempatnya berhenti. Di belakangnya, ada sekelompok—mungkin preman yang sepertinya mengincar gadis itu.

Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa gadis itu dalam bahaya. Sasuke segera keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian menghampiri gadis itu sebelum preman-preman itu mendekatinya.

.

"Hoekk... hoekk..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?" tanya Sasuke setelah sampai di dekat gadis itu. "Sepertinya kau mabuk berat..."

"Hoekk.. A-aku tidak ap-apa-apa.. Hoekk" jawab si gadis terbata-bata.

"Apa ada nomor yang bisa aku hubungi?" tanya Sasuke hati-hati. Dia cukup khawatir dengan keadaan gadis ini. Pakaiannya yang terlalu tipis dan keadaannya yang sedang mabuk menjadikannya sasaran empuk bagi pria-pria nakal seperti preman-preman tak jauh darinya.

"Hoekk.." si gadis masih memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Nona.." Sasuke mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menolong gadis itu. Namun, segera ditepis si gadis dengan kasar.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa! Kau tidak dengar!" teriak si gadis.

Tiba-tiba, dia tegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Sasuke.

Seketika mata putihnya membulat.

Di keremangan cahaya lampu kota, dia masih bisa menatap mata beriris kelam itu.

"Sa-sasuke-_kun_..."

.

.∞.

.

Sepeninggalan Hanabi, Hinata telah berkali-kali menenggak minuman beralkohol itu. Dulu, ketika dia masih sekolah menengah, dia hanya diperbolehkan meminum satu cawan sake saja oleh ayahnya, sebagai tanda kedewasaan. Itupun hanya sake dengan kadar alkohol terendah.

Namun saat ini, tubuhnya telah bertoleran terhadap minuman itu. Selama tujuh tahun ini, minuman beralkohol sudah menjadi temannya ketika ia sedang dilanda _stress_ berat.

Sebenarnya hari ini, dia tidak terlalu _stress_. Namun, entah kenapa semenjak dia menginjakkan kakinya di Jepang, perasaannya sudah tidak enak.

Kenangan-kenangan bersama kekasihnya yang dia tinggalkan tujuh tahun lalu kembali hadir di benaknya. Sampai peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang benar-benar menguras emosi dan membuatnya trauma.

Peristiwa yang hampir membuatnya bunuh diri. Kalau saja tidak ada Neji yang menolongnya, sudah dipastikan dia tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Karena sudah cukup banyak menenggak berbotol-botol sake, Hinata jadi tak sadarkan diri.

"Nona.. Bangunlah.. Aku sudah mau tutup," kata pria paruh baya pemilik kedai sake itu.

"Aa.. baiklah.."

Dengan sempoyongan, Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Kemudian berjalan keluar kedai.

"Hei! Tunggu.. kau belum membayar semua sake yang kau habiskan," teriak pria itu.

"Aah, benar juga.." Hinata merogoh tas kecilnya, mengeluarkan dompet dan beberapa lembar uang ribuan yen. "Terima kasih, Paman. Lain kali aku akan mampir lagi," tambah Hinata yang masih sempoyongan mencapai pintu keluar kedai.

"Sama-sama, Nona.. Aku tunggu kedatangannya lagi. Selamat jalan.."

.

Hinata berjalan sempoyongan. Tiba-tiba, perutnya terasa mual dan seketika dia membungkuk untuk memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Hoekk... hoekk..."

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Nona?" Tiba-tiba, ada seorang pria yang menghampirinya. "Sepertinya kau mabuk berat..." Tangan si pria itu terulur dan membantu mengurut tengkuknya.

"Hoekk.. A-aku tidak ap-apa-apa.. Hoekk" jawab Hinata terbata-bata.

"Apa ada nomor yang bisa aku hubungi?" tanya pria itu tampak khawatir.

"Hoekk.." Rasa mualnya makin menjadi.

"Nona.." Si pria mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk menolongnya. Namun, segera dia tepis dengan kasar. Perutnya semakin sakit dan emosinya kian tak terkontrol.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa-apa! Kau tidak dengar!" teriak Hinata.

Dengan cepat ia tegakkan tubuhnya menatap pria yang (mencoba) membantunya itu.

Seketika mata kelam itu membulat.

Di keremangan cahaya lampu kota, dia masih bisa menatap mata putih itu. Mata putih yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Hi-hinata..."

.

.∞.

.

- TBC -

.

Gomenasai minna-san...

Ane baru bisa update ni cerita sekarang. Maap-maap kalo kurang berkenan karena keabalan cerita, ide yang pasaran, diksi yang amburadul, typo betebaran, alur acakadut dan semua kesalahan-kesalahan penulisan. Maklum, ane masih baru. Hehe..

Untuk reviewers yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk me-review dan para silent reader yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca, ane ucapkan terima kasih.

Arigatou-ne ^^

And the last,

Review? :)


End file.
